1. Field
An embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a stage circuit and a scan driver using the same, and more particularly, to a stage circuit capable of minimizing a mounting area and a scan driver using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology (IT), the use of a display device such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), an organic light emitting display device (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP) is increasing. In general, a display device includes a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driver for supplying scan signals to scan lines, and a pixel unit including pixels positioned in regions divided by the scan lines and the data lines.
The pixels included in the pixel unit are selected when the scan signals are supplied to the scan lines and receive the data signals from the data lines. The pixels that receive the data signals supply light components with brightness components corresponding to the data signals to the outside.
The scan driver includes stages connected to the scan lines. The stages supply the scan signals to the scan lines connected thereto in response to signals from a timing controller. Each of the stages is formed of a p-type (for example, p-channel metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) (PMOS) and/or n-channel MOSFET (NMOS) and may be mounted on a panel with the pixels. Because the stages mounted on the panel occupy a predetermined mounting area, a method of minimizing the mounting area of the stages is desirable.